Save Me a Shinigami (Rewritten)
by MoonRiseAtDusk
Summary: (Rewritten) Clover and Georgia are cousins who act like sisters and defiantly "argue" like sisters. When a petty argument ensues and Clover makes a bet with Georgia, they soon find themselves in a new world with new rules and secrets. Secrets that don't like to stay hidden for long at that.


**Save Me a Shinigami**

[Rewrite]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Clover," my older cousin, Georgia, whined while upside down and leaning off the side of my bed with her eyes closed, "I'm <em>bored<em>."

I let out a sigh while closing my book, one that I possibly might have stolen from my mother's large collection of romance novels. I've grown up with Georgia from the wee young age of five, and with us being only a few months a part (her being born in December and I being born in February), we were practically raised like sisters. The only _downside_ to this, of course, is we're not biological sisters, and we have our major differences.

"That's what you get for being caught making out in the living room," I answered my red-haired cousin, who let out a groan, "and that's also why I remain single."

"Why do you have to be so _boring_," Georgia pouted, "first I'm caught by your mom, next I find out my boyfriend is cheating me on me with that ho, Amanda. What next; Twinkies will never be made again?"

"You seriously need to start reading, Georgia," I turned my head to look into Georgia's (now opened) green eyes, ones that were trying to avoid my also green eyes, "it's not like it'll kill you."

"Not kill me?" Georgia gasped before sitting up straight, turning around on the bed and throwing her legs over the side, "Clover, you know I _hate_ reading! Every book has the same cliché twist and nobody seems to know what _originality_ means these days! Besides, if I _do_ end up reading a book, it'll be some boohoo story about a girl with a tragic backstory."

"You do know not every story has a main character with a tragic backstory, right?" I asked Georgia, "An example would be…"

I trailed off, racking my brain to think of some. I could say the _Percy Jackson_ series (by Rick Riordan), and knowing Georgia hates fact-checking she wouldn't bother to correct me, but that would be cheap. She's read and heard about Edgar Allen Poe, so anything related to _him_ was out. I _could_ go onto a childhood favorite of mine, one of the first long and continuous series I read called _Warriors_ by Erin Hunter, but that's a children's book series… with death… Yeah…

"Ha, told you!" Georgia shot out after a few seconds, "You can't think of _anything_."

"You're right, I can't think of anything _now_, but I bet you five bucks if you pick something off of my bookshelf, excluding manga, the first story you pick won't have a tragic backstory," I grinned, but I knew in my head I was probably wrong, but of course I made the bet anyway (I really hate losing, next step will probably be denial).

"Deal," Georgia grinned, and quickly hopped off my bed to a white bookshelf next to my wall. It had seven shelves and was both tall and narrow. It housed probably at least a hundred books plus books, majority of which were manga.

I watched as Georgia scanned my books, because like I said earlier, the majority of them where manga. I soon saw Georgia pluck her hand in and grab a black leathery looking book that was thin. Within half a second, Georgia slunk down to the floor next to me and we opened the book together.

The pages where yellowed and made a crinkling noise at the slightest touch. The title page had a large "**S**" written in what looked like Old English font. Names, dates and in even some cases, pictures, where scattered throughout the many pages with details of how they died.

"What the _hell_ is _this_," Georgia wrinkled her nose in disgust while staring at the opened book, "this is definitely not a storybook."

"No shit," I answered sarcastically, "how the hell did it get into my bookshelf?"

"The hell if I know," Georgia quickly muttered, "but maybe we can scan in to see if we recognize any names; maybe it's like a Death Note."

"If it's a Death Note, and that's a big if here, where is the Shinigami who owned it and does it belong to me or you?" I asked absentmindedly, "Ooh! Or maybe we get joint custody!"

"Doesn't matter right now, let's flip through the pages and see," Georgia placed the open book on her left leg and my right leg.

"Sounds good to me," I started to place my finger on a name and start reading names out loud, "Sanders Austin, Sanders Jacob, Sanders Belle, Sanders Rachelle… There are a lot of Sanders so far… Sanders Michael, Sanders Nathanial, Sanders James, Sanders Edwards, oh look! Scott Benjamin, Scott Delilah, Scott Alec, Scott… I'm skipping these now, Seeley Charles, Shaun Derik, Sinclair Erika, Slade Fredrick, Smith Gardenia, Snow Harvey, Sonnet Iris, Spears William T. and, hopefully I say this right, _Sutcliff Grell_."

"These are last names and then first, right?" Georgia asked, pointing at the name "_Spears, William T._" and the picture next to it, "his name was William T. Spears?"

"I guess so," I grinned, "sounds _sophisticated_, doesn't it?"

"A little," Georgia shrugged, "but look at _this_ name, next to the picture of the guy with flaming red hair. _Grell Sutcliff_, that guy looks like he was pretty fucked up."

Both Georgia and I started to laugh a little, the man had long red hair and red glasses to match. He held a chainsaw with one hand and winked at the camera (or I assume so at least), and had what looked like razor sharp teeth.

"Wonder if he was as fucked up as our fathers?" I flashed a grin towards Georgia.

The story my mom told us went like this; our fathers left our mothers right before they could introduce infant us to them. It spiraled into my Aunt Dee Dee's depression (Aunt Dee Dee standing for Aunt Dakota) and her turning into a major whore, Georgia's words not mine. Now we live with my mom, my stepfather and his two brats.

"Maybe he died in a fire?" I questioned, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He was probably _flaming_."

There was a slight pause before Georgia face palmed, leaving a slight red mark on her forehead.

"You make terrible jokes," she rolled her eyes, "besides; I bet that William guy had a _sophisticated_ death."

Georgia laughed at her own joke, which of course I didn't get.

It wasn't three seconds later that suddenly the book started glowing a strange white color, and what looked like those old cinematic movie reels floated out of the book.

"Holy shit!" Georgia screamed in a high pitch tone, I being too stunned to scream and too busy trying to climb onto my bed and hopefully out of reach, didn't scream 'holy shit' along with her, "your book is trying to eat us!"

I could hear running coming from down our long hallway as the cinematic climbed our legs.

"Fuck!" I finally was able to speak before being dragged slowly into the book as I could hear pounding on my door.

"Clover, Georgia!" I heard my mother scream from the other side of the door, but she was soon drowned out by Georgia's high pitch screaming and the wails coming from the book.

"Damn it Clover!" I faintly heard, "I didn't want to die by being eaten by a book!"

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V<strong>

After a few seconds of pounding, the wood door flew open, and on the carpet floor where sputtering pages and white light. Mrs. Barrett watched in horror while a single finger seemed to be the only thing from the light she could see and without a second thought jumped to try to grab it.

"Clover!"

The cinematic, not having retracted, grabbed the brown haired woman by the body and dragged her into the light. Though struggling, screaming and even accidently scratching herself, she being dragged and forced to listen to the horrific wails coming from the pages.

With her face barely above the light, she could only scream for the name of Dakota, her older and only sister, before being fully submerged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – Well, there you go! There is my rewrite for chapter one! I'd like to quickly note, as you've already found out (if you've read the original), this is not only rewritten, but slightly different in how it's being told. I hope you guys enjoy this retelling and I will see you all next time!


End file.
